That Night
by Breyvan
Summary: Shows how Soifon and Yoruichi met one night - the prelude to my story The Lift. Accidently deleted it so had to repost it.


This short story is what The Lift is based on. I wrote this out first in very quick sentences and before I could put more detail into it I thought of a scene with these two characters stuck in a lift after a one night stand together so if you've read The Lift, here's what started it all off.

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

Yoruichi dives round a corner, bracing herself against the wall with her eyes clenched shut, hoping against hope that she had been able to slip away this time round and relaxed slightly after a few seconds when her pursuer didn't pounce on her so she opened her eyes, turning to examine why the wall to her right was surprisingly soft.

Her right arm was pressed across a young looking woman, short spiky hair dressed in a plain white shirt, the collar turned upwards and wearing a pair of fitted torn blue jeans- and looking rather shocked to say the least at having a stranger's arm flung across her chest. Yoruichi was glad they were huddled into the corner of the room so the music thumping through the speakers wasn't too loud that she didn't have to yell just to be heard.

"I would say I'm sorry but you're kinda hot so don't blame me for not apologising." Yoruichi winked at the shorter woman who blushed at hearing the comment. Yoruichi flashed the woman a toothy grin at seeing the blush deepen as she kept her arm pressed in place.

She took this time to risk scanning the crowds and was glad she had as she spotted the person who seemed intent on ruining her evening before he saw her. He searched the dancing crowds for her and not for the first time she cursed her purple hair for making her stand out in a crowd. Not waiting to see if he had spotted her yet, she grabbed the woman by her shirt before she could utter any protest, spun her around so that they switched places and ducked down, pressing her head into woman's collarbone, using the woman as a human shield.

Yoruichi felt the woman stiffen at having a complete stranger invade her personal boundaries and hoped to any and all higher powers that she wouldn't push her away and cause a scene as it would surely alert her unwanted suitor to her exact whereabouts. Thankfully her pleas were answered when she felt a hand cautiously circle around her back which would further help block her from view.

"Funny – you try to rid yourself of a hunter by picking up another one." The shorter woman mused; her hot breathe sending shivers down Yoruichi's spine as she felt it warm her neck.

"You saying you would chase me?" Yoruichi asked, purposely pressing herself closer to her saviour of the night, after all she wasn't going to just walk away without thanking the woman she thought with a grin spreading across her lips and felt the woman's breath quicken as Yoruichi brushed her lips lightly across her shorter woman's neck.

"For as long as you'd let me." Despite her voice sounding rather brave, Yoruichi glanced up to see the blush deepen on the woman's face from her own words and their eyes met for a moment, the shorter woman's eyes flashing silver every time a stray light danced across her face. Yoruichi, for once found herself unable to reply as she became lost in those stormy eyes and she felt her heartbeat increase as she took in how closely their bodies were pressed against one another, enjoying the warmth her rescuer's body heat gave her as it spread throughout her own.

_I'm in trouble, _Yoruichi thought happily with a smile as she finally cleared her throat and still unable to think of something witty to reply back with, settled on a simple question instead. "What's your name?"

"Soifon." The shorter girl revealed with their eyes still locked on one another.

"Well Soifon, I want to go dance. Are you going to keep hunting me?" Yoruichi asked, flashing the younger woman a devilish grin as she straightened up, her arms still wrapped around Soifon's body.

"Always." Soifon surprised Yoruichi again with her boldness by breaking the intimate contact between them and led her into the centre of the room, weaving through the dancing crowd till they stood in the middle. _Maybe tonight isn't ruined after all, _Yoruichi thought with a smile as she began to dance with Soifon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This was origninally called Hunted (for obvious reasons. It will be put back in use just not on this - all part of my master plan)

Although the details are slightly different in here compared to ones given in The Lift, the changes were needed to let The Lift turn out the way it did and I will be conintuing The Lift with the story I had planned for this one.

Hope you enjoyed reading it and it gave some insight into the creation of The Lift.


End file.
